Remember Me
by Seni-x
Summary: Songfic about how Harry is thinking about Sirius' death...Poor thing...


DISCLAIMER: Don't own anything, only the storyline..

Song is performed by Josh Groban and Tanja Tzarovsk, it's the soundtrack of the blockbuster Troy

JK owns characters.

Remember Me…

**__**

Remember, I will still be here

As long as you hold me, in your memory

Harry saw Sirius duck Bellatrix's jet of red light: he was laughing at her.

'Come on, you can do better than that!' he yelled, his voice echoing around the cavernous room.

The second jet of light hit him squarely on the chest.

The laughter had not quite died from his face, but his eyes widened in shock. Harry released Neville, though he was unaware doing so. He was jumping down the steps again, pulling out his wand, as Dumbledore, too, turned towards the dais. It seemed to take Sirius an age to fall: his body curved in a graceful arc as he sank backwards trough the ragged veil hanging from the arch.

Harry saw the look of mingled fear and surprise on his godfather's wasted, once-handsome face as he fell trough the ancient doorway and disappeared behind the veil, which fluttered for a moment as though in a high wind, then fell back into place. Harry heard Bellatrix Lestrange's triumphant scream, but knew it meant nothing - Sirius had just only fallen trough the archway, he would reappear from the other side any second …

But Sirius did not reappear.

'SIRIUS!' Harry yelled. 'SIRIUS!'

Harry woke up in a fright. His hands were stretched out, as though he was reaching out for him…

He felt that his cheeks were wet and he wiped them of.

Yet again he had dreamed of the dead of his beloved godfather, Sirius Black.

**__**

Remember, when your dreams have ended

Time can be transcended

Just remember me

Harry felt anger boil within his body and he let it out by yelling aloud in his pillow.

It had been over three months now, Harry had started his 6th year in Hogwarts already, but nothing had yet happened to distract his mind of Sirius.

All he thought of was revenge. To revenge his death. Even if that meant that he had to become a murderer.

Harry opened his bedcurtains and walked towards the nearest window.

He sat down on the sill and looked up to the dark night and it stars.

**__**

I am the one star that keeps burning, so brightly,

It is the last light, to fade into the rising sun

He still couldn't believe he would never talk to him again. Never see him alive again, never hear his barking laugh again… If Harry only hadn't been that stupid to fall for Voldemort's trap!

**__**

I'm with you

Whenever you tell, my story

For I am all I've done

Harry remembered all the good times they had shared together for the short time they've known each other.

Sirius that awaited him in Hogsmeade, Sirius that helped him with the Wizard Tournament and Sirius that came to his aid whenever he needed him…

**__**

Remember, I will still be here

As long as you hold me, in your memory

Remember me

But he hadn't needed him then!

Sirius shouldn't have come to the Ministry of Mystery!

If he had only listened to Dumbledore and didn't came to help Harry.

He'd still be alive! Harry would've been fine!

Harry started to get very angry again, even a cold wind blowing in his face and his ears, couldn't calm him down.

More and more questions rose to the surface.

**__**

I am the one voice in the cold wind, that whispers

And if you listen, you'll hear me call across the sky

And why didn't he came back from behind that veil!

It was just an old rag, nothing more… Harry didn't understand it.

There already had been so many secrets in his life…

Not knowing he was a wizard for ten years, not knowing who his parents were…

Not knowing what his true destiny was in life. Not knowing why he came to life, what ultimate goal he had to fulfil…

**__**

As long as I still can reach out, and touch you

Then I will never die

'Damn you, Sirius! I hate you! You're not here for me now!'

Harry punched with his fist in the air and a feeling of relief came over him.

**__**

Remember, I'll never leave you

If you will only

Remember me

'Felt good?'

Harry swung round and saw the face he hated even more!

He would never be able to forgive that person, ever!

'You!'

**__**

Remember me...

Dumbledore nodded. 'Yes, me.'

Harry felt the anger boil up again until it reached the top.

'I HATE YOU! I WISH YOU WOULD HAVE DIED INSTEAD OF HIM!'

There… He had finally said it out loud.

**__**

Remember, I will still be here

As long as you hold me

In your memory

Dumbledore just stood there, looking at him.

The other Gryffindor-boys woke up and saw the scene.

Ron came towards Harry, but he pushed Ron angry away.

'Don't look at me like that! I HATE YOU! You hear me? I HATE YOU! I WISH YOU WERE NEVER BORN! I WISH YOU NEVER EVEN EXCISTED, EVER!'

Suddenly, Harry broke down and fell on the ground, sobbing like mad.

Hermione came running in, together with Ron who had gone to fetch her.

She overlooked the whole thing, then just ran towards Harry and fell on her knees and hugged him tightly.

Harry started crying even more.

**__**

Remember, when your dreams have ended

Time can be transcended

I live forever

Remember me

Dumbledore looked at Harry, feeling how his heart broke at the sight of it.

He had started to see Harry as his own grandson and it broke his heart seeing him like this.

'I can't live without him!' He yelled, while Hermione kept on hugging him.

'I know, Harry… I know…'

**__**

Remember me… Remember... me...


End file.
